The present invention relates to processing digital images.
An electronic image, such as a digital image, can be represented by an array of closely packed pixels that are basic picture elements. Each pixel represents a local portion of the image and alone or together with other pixels, determines graphical attributes for the local portion. The graphical attributes can include gray-level, color, chrominance (such as hue and saturation), luminance or transparency. Electronic images can be generated by graphical software applications or electronic devices such as scanners or digital cameras. The graphical software applications include presentation, animation, painting and design applications. The generated image can be further processed by the same or another device or application. During image processing, graphical attributes can be adjusted by changing attributes of pixels in the image to achieve various visual effects, such as adjusting brightness, contrast or color.